1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, it is important to make a variety of devices such as wireless chips and sensors into a thinner shape in miniaturizing products, and the techniques and the application range spread rapidly. Since such a variety of devices which are made thin are flexible to some extent, the devices can be mounted on an object having a curved surface.
A technique of manufacturing a semiconductor device is proposed, in which an element layer including a thin film transistor, which is formed on a glass substrate, is separated from the substrate and transferred to another base material, for example, a plastic film or the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-78991) discloses a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip with a size of 0.5 mm or less is embedded in paper or a film-like medium, whereby resistance to bending and concentrated load is improved.